Because Everyone Loves Ninjas
by Orihime00sama
Summary: Sharing a house with many male companions wasn't as easy as Tifa first thought it would be. One day, she arrived at her room and discovered that living with them could result in many hideous situations.


**Author notes: Toh! **Howdy people! This time it's a Dissidia story!

I wrote this some time ago (if '2 years ' counts as 'some time ago'…) and never posted it. So, well, here it is! My way of torturing Tifa with extreme 'OOCness' on her fellow warriors.

Buh-bye~!

**WARNING: foul-language.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dissidia and the Final Fantasy series belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p>"Not fair! Only you can go on adventures!" Yuffie complained to Tifa.<p>

Tifa smiled and patted her head "Must of the leaders are quiet, that doesn't suit you." Yuffie groaned; Vincent chuckled and said "More like she'll annoy them." In response, Yuffie glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie crossed her arms and returned her eyes to Tifa.

"Well, there are guys, like Squall, Kain and Hikari, who don't speak much, you would get bored quickly, so it's better for you to say." Tifa tried to hide that Yuffie's loudmouth would annoy them.

"Okay, I'm going now. See you guys later." And Tifa went to her room.

* * *

><p><em>~A few minutes later, Tifa arrived at her room…<em>

"Uh? The door is broken? When I left, it was normal." Tifa thought to herself, after seeing her broken door, so she decided to enter the room.

After entering the room, Tifa found something extremely unbelievable, her male fellows where naked with a pink cloud covering their, uh, manhood.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING IN HERE!?" Tifa shouted at them, covering her eyes. After that, the guys returned to their main outfits.

"We're trying this Genjustu stuff, it's very ninja like!" Luneth said, with a zestful face. "Yeah, Oroike No Jutsu is da shit!" Zidane added.

"But shouldn't you transform into naked woman to seduce perverted men?" Tifa asked; then Squall headed to her direction with a smirk on his face, and said "But there's also perverted women."

Tifa blushed and thought to herself _"WHO are you?"_ questioning Squall's sudden change_, "Quiet men, huh?"_ After hearing Squall, Zidane got quiet, and asked her with a big grin: "Tell us Tifa, did you enjoy the view~?" Tifa's face turned crimson. After hearing that, all the men in the room where waiting for an answer with a serious face.

"W-wha…? Of course not! Anyway, why are you doing this on my room?" Tifa crossed her arms, and waited an answer, but not any answer, a PROPER answer, instead of some stupidity.

"Well, we couldn't do this in our rooms, we need a clean one." Laguna answered, but Tifa didn't buy in it.

"What about Yuna's room?" Tifa started getting mad, so many rooms in the place, yet they have to do those things on her room. "She's there with Terra." Bartz quickly answered, but no, there was still a plethora of rooms.

"What about Light's room?" Tifa asked, though she knew they wouldn't even _think_ of getting in Lightning's room. "Really? Light's room? We still wanna live more. " Answered Vaan, Tidus and Firion nodded with him. Oh, that was pissing the hell out of Tifa. _"I knew it."_

"Okay, but what about Prishe's room? She isn't there." Everyone knew that Prishe loved exploring the whole world. "Didn't you hear Laguna? We needed a clean place." Firion stated.

"What about Terra's?" Tifa started to get tired of all this stuff. "It's locked." Firion answered. And Tifa snapped! "Mine was locked too!"

"Yes, but…" started Firion, with a nervous face. "But it was easier to break your door." Tidus said with his usual naïve smile.

"WHAT!?" After the yell, Tidus turned his face around, and he, Bartz, Firion and Luneth had a very suspicious look. _"Mental note: When this ends, make sure to kill them."_

"Cloud, you were supposed to stop them in this kind of things!" Damn you Cloud, can't ya protect your woman's stuff?

"What are you talking about? It was his idea to use your room." Squall interrupted her. Oh, it was Cloud's idea. Tifa glared at him. Well, now Tifa is sure she can't trust Squall and Cloud anymore. It only remained one person.

"And what about you, Cecil? Surely you wouldn't make part of this." Yes, what about Cecil? The Harvey man, seemed to have nothing with this fiasco.

Cecil stared down, seeming a bit ashamed of himself; he then, pointed to Kain and to the 'Warrior of Light'. When Tifa turned her head to them… "They had a plausible cause." Kain said it, with a poker face. "It would be better if we had more battle tactics." Added the nameless warrior, also with a poker face; Kain nodded with him.

"Now, shall we continue?" Said Zidane, and Tifa was somewhat dumbfounded; if physically possible, her face would have made a very weird expression, something like o.O. "What? You're still continuing this?!"

"Yes, now we'll need you to go. Unless you wanna watch~." Squall changed again, _"I'll say it again: WHO are you?" _she sighed to herself."No way! I won't allow this…" And before she could take action, they were already stripping.

Turning on her heels with a furious blush on her face, she left the room.

The first thing she thought of was to burn everything after they finished their parody. The second… To bring Yuffie with her and enjoy their faces when they discover that their entire equipment and items were stolen by someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_


End file.
